Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 August 2016
11:13 Flockky got globally blocked mainly because of this account 11:14 Great. Again. 11:15 I wonder why there are still having the same problem like NRN 11:21 Grrrrr I hate those accounts 11:24 Did you talked it in Community Central? 11:25 huh im wondering why Flockky got G.blocked ? : o 11:25 II and ii difference 11:25 Yes 11:26 But they are same 11:26 but staff should check the edits lol, Flockky have like 50k +, how can you expect that as trolls 11:27 Yes 11:27 Because last time NRN also having this problem by difference 11:28 *Same word but one is small letters and one is captical latter 11:29 hopefully he will get unblock as soon as possbile 11:30 Yeah 01:16 He blocked for 2 days. The same thing does and Hippo land should be protected to autoconfirmed users only for creation 01:31 o/ 01:35 @Edwin91476 HI! 01:36 Do you know Flockky is banned? 01:36 *Globally blocked 01:38 @Edwin91476 What wrong with flockky??? T^T 01:38 why he got banned? 01:39 poor flockky... 01:42 Because of 'ii' and 'II'. 01:42 @Edwin91476 What wrong with ii and II? 01:42 he is nothing to banning him... 01:43 Then do you know the difference of 'Flockky II' and 'Flockky ii'? Both are same words but one is captical and one is small letter. 01:44 @Edwin91476 that mean impostor of Flockky? 01:44 @Edwin91476 Flockky ii is impostor of real Flockky II?? 01:46 @Edwin91476 01:46 someone has to imposting the Flockky II 01:46 Poor real flockky... 01:47 why real Flockky was blocked? 01:47 Yeah :/ 01:47 @Edwin91476 Sad... Flockky II was blocked T^T 01:47 because that impostor... 01:47 NRN also because of this... 01:48 @Edwin91476 NRN is try to imposting the Flockky II? 01:48 Nahnah 01:48 Did you remember 'NOT REAL NAME' and 'Not real name' ? 01:49 NRN also been blocked because of this. 01:49 @Edwin91476 if same name that mean same one is impostor 01:49 real one is not impostor 01:50 Finland may haven't won gold yet in Olympics 01:50 But their bronze they won in London olympics have been upgraded to Silver medal 01:50 @Edwin91476 NRN are also in danger 01:50 because he got some impostor name... 01:50 Ukraine has been busted for using doping 01:51 Let me take a look Mossy 01:51 @Edwin91476 someone has been imposting him... 01:51 @Megaphantaze same case as Flockky II 01:51 Flockky ii is fake and Flockky II is real 01:51 Thread:365812 01:51 I saw this thread make me shocked 01:53 Not me 01:53 Typical 01:54 @Megaphantaze maybe trollers to imposting him... 02:10 @Bp101697 H 02:10 @Bp101697 HI! 02:11 I not see you two day ago... 02:12 I was busy. 02:12 First semester is started. 02:13 @Bp101697 tomorrow is our Mother Day 02:13 12th August 02:13 Yep. 02:14 @Bp101697 tomorrow is our holiday too 02:14 @Storm2 HI! 02:14 hey 02:17 @Storm2 please check Flockky Wall 02:18 Hey Storm, hey Felix 02:18 Hey Felix 02:18 And Hey BP 02:18 Hey mega 02:18 Hey Mega and Storm. 02:18 So we finally got rid of that Moomin Troll? 02:18 Moomin troll? 02:19 @Megaphantaze HI! Mega 02:19 A guy who kept calling next episode Hippo land 02:20 Oh. 02:20 @Megaphantaze what the Hippo Land? 02:20 And because Moomins looks like hippos, that's why the nickname 02:20 @Megaphantaze Episode 130? 02:20 Hippo Land? 02:20 I don't think so. 02:21 @Megaphantaze Moomins is name of Hippo of real CCS? 02:22 first appear is Lucious Lagoon? 02:22 No. CCS would have been sued by Tove Jansson 02:22 @Megaphantaze Who is Tove Jansson? 02:22 The owners have made usage of Moomin series very strict 02:23 Tove created Moomins 02:23 @Megaphantaze I don't know about Moomins 02:24 There should be English dubbed episodes 02:24 Because it's originates from Finland 02:25 CANDY CRUSH IS FOR SHIT S WITH AUTISM 02:27 So? 02:28 Man these Autist phobics 02:42 test 02:42 @Bp101697 HI 02:42 I hate the stupid buff in Funky Farm. 02:42 @Bp101697 Buffed from Mobile? 02:42 I will nerf some levels in my Funky Farm. 02:43 Yep. 02:43 @Bp101697 Nerf real or fanon? 02:43 Fanon. 02:43 Since some levels are very hard and I wanna nerf to make it easy. 02:44 @Edwin91476 hi 02:44 Hi Edwin. 02:44 Hi Bp 02:44 If Level 1788 buffed into 6 colours? 02:44 but with 50 moves 02:44 No. Funky Farm is already reasonable that don't need nerf or buff except 02:45 1886 02:45 @Edwin91476 If Level 1788 buffed into 6 colours and 50 moves? 02:46 SH maybe :/ 02:47 @Edwin91476 Somewhat Hard? 02:47 but 6 colours make it much harder 02:47 but 50 moves still hard to clear jellies 02:47 for 1788 02:47 But 50 moves is enough. H then. 02:47 @Edwin91476 if level 1789 having 6 colours? 02:53 test 02:53 Is 4 colors not hard enough? 02:56 Mossy, don't always keep asking those questions. 02:56 @Bp101697 Level 1788 and 1789 nerfed version on mobile 02:56 but I check on web is still nothing happen... 02:58 Hello. 02:58 Hello Grandma. 02:59 Come on, Edwin. 02:59 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_236_(CCR) 02:59 Finished Nerfing. 03:00 E/SE/V 03:01 Is it really possible to complete it in 11 moves in 1142? 03:01 Hey Maggie 03:01 I remember you 03:02 How? 03:02 @Maggie1956 HI! 03:02 Hello. 03:03 You were here some days ago 03:03 @Maggie1956 do you play the CCS? 03:03 Yes. 03:04 Of course I play. But not so much because I am often busy. 03:04 How many grandson are you have Maggie? Just ask :p 03:05 One grandson and one granddaughter. 03:05 @Edwin91476 Level 1497 how many tries you played? 03:05 17 moves versions? 03:06 this level is hugely luck used 03:06 Oh sounds a great family Maggie. :D 03:06 2 tries @Mossy 03:07 @Edwin91476 Level 1497 it took over 10 tries 03:07 but 18 moves versions is nearly impossible 03:07 second buff version 03:08 A really interesting level. 9-11 moves is enough. 03:09 @Olaf HI! 03:11 I should make a questionairre 03:11 Tell your favorite cartoon made in your country you grew up with 03:11 Mine is obviously Moomin 03:12 hi 03:12 hi 03:17 @Edwin If I were a chief of making games, each level there must be around 50 players to test the game. 03:17 If nobody cannot pass in 10 turns, it is not apporved. 03:17 *nobody can 03:24 dead 03:27 @Bp101697 I'm here 03:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_236_(CCR) 03:28 What difficulty? 03:30 @Bp101697 I cannot rating difficulty and editings on fanon because I got warning... 03:30 on fanon... 03:30 Why? 03:31 You can commment at the comment section, but not to edit others' fanons without their permissions. 03:32 Except error correction. 03:32 Leave your opinion at the comments. 03:33 @Bp101697 See ya tomorrow 03:33 I'm sleepy tonight 03:33 cya 03:33 @Bp101697 I still continue editings on CCS 07:25 Hi Brian 07:27 Hey Mega 07:27 * Storm2 drinks some coffee 07:31 I drink juic 07:31 e 07:33 juicy! 07:36 Hey Olaf 07:39 Had lag :S 07:40 Hey anyways o/ 07:41 Hey :) 07:49 hey 07:50 Hello!! 07:50 I'm back 07:51 The design that used in Flockky's Guess The Combined Levels (Round 17) comes back in this level and has minor changes 07:51 Not created yet but I will do it now 10:33 If Olaf reads this, there did happened something to Finland in Olympics 10:34 Ukraine got busted in doping in 2012 when it ranked second place in one event of London Olympics 10:35 It means, that Finland wins Ukraine's Silver medal, because Finland was ranked third that year 2016 08 11